Moments of gold
by C and L 4eva
Summary: The story of Albus and Minerva's relationship during the early years while Minerva was still at school. Set during Grindlewald era, but not slash. ADMM. Rated T but let me know if it should be higher. Possible lemons.
1. Late night talks

_A/N: Hello all! So this is my first fanfic ever! I've been an active member for years, but never had the guts to publish anything. Now that has changed. I will try to update regularly, but please note that I work a minimum of 40 hours a week on a rotating roster so sometimes it's just not possible. Now this story is set during Minerva's Hogwarts years, I'd say during her sixth year. I'm not too sure on dates; I'll have to do some research but from other fanfics I've read it's about 1945: Grindlewald era. I've always believed D and M to be together, despite what Deathly Hallows tells us. This is their story._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any of its wonderful characters._

Chapter One: Late night talks

Minerva quickly ducked around a corner and drew her wand as a shadow fell across the floor. She was not one to be afraid of anything, but after all, it was Hogwarts and strange things happened when you least expected them. She sucked in a deep breath, raised her wand and stepped around the corner.

"Headmaster Dippet", she said, slowly lowering her wand.

"Miss McGonagall", Dippet acknowledged her with a nod of his head. "Hard at work patrolling I see. Like always", he smiled kindly at her. Minerva blushed at Dippet's kind words, but before she could respond, a loud bang was heard overhead. Minerva looked up startled. "What was that?" Dippet sighed. "Oh just Peeves I expect. Professor Dumbledore, would you mind escorting Minerva back to Gryffindor Tower? I believe it is close to the end of her shift". Dumbledore nodded and stepped forth out of the shadows, startling Minerva slightly who did not realise he was there. "Well I had better find Peeves. And the Bloody Barron I suppose. Albus, Miss McGonagall. I shall see you at breakfast". With a swish of his robes, he was gone.

Dumbledore smiled at Minerva and offered her his arm. "Well Miss McGonagall, shall we?" As the two strolled back to Gryffindor tower, they chatted about many things, namely transfiguration as that was Minerva's favourite subject and hobby. And Dumbledore, being Hogwarts' transfiguration teacher and possessing a brilliant mind, certainly knew enough to keep her entertained. "Ahh here we are then. My! Look at the time! I believe a ten minute walk turned into a 45 minute one. I'm so sorry to have kept you up so long Miss McGonagall", he apologised, speaking the password and escorting Minerva inside. "Nonsense Professor, it was my fault as well. I guess I can never pass up the opportunity to converse with you. You have such a brilliant mind".

"Thank you, my dear. You are welcome to converse with me anytime. But for now, you should get some rest. Goodnight Miss McGonagall".

"Goodnight Professor". As Minerva ascended the stairs leading to the dormitories, she couldn't help but look back. She noticed Dumbledore standing next to the Fat Lady, looking back also. As their gazes locked, she gave a quick smile and climbed the remaining stairs to her bed.

Albus smiled to himself as he strolled back down the corridor towards his office and connected private rooms. Minerva was a brilliant student and he loved every opportunity he got to spend time with her. He'd been teaching her in transfiguration since her first year and he'd instantly liked her. She had a keen knack for transfiguration and never gave up until she achieved nothing less than perfect. Over the last few years he had found himself growing more and more attached to the Scottish 16 year old and even though a few teachers had voiced concerns about the amount of time they spent together, Albus assured them it was nothing more than a deep friendship.

And it was. It wasn't as if Minerva had no friends and Albus felt sorry for her, on the contrary, she was well liked by most Hogwarts students. They admired her intelligence and natural Quidditch ability, craved her attention and good looks and appreciated the time she took to tutor underachieving students. Of course, Albus was proud of Minerva for all of these things, but it was the level of maturity she displayed for a 16 year old that had him so enthralled with her. She could behave like a thirty year old when she was with him, act like a 16 year old when with her classmates and regress to a twelve year old when she was in the company of her two closest friends, Poppy Pomfrey from Hufflepuff and Rolanda Hooch from Slytherin. Despite all her academic commitments and prefect duties, Albus loved that Minerva always found time to play chess with him twice a week. Yes, Albus had many friends among the staff at Hogwarts, infact he was well liked and admired by all in Hogwarts, except for the Slytherin pupils whose families actively practiced the dark arts. He just found it refreshing to have an academic debate with someone whose mind was young and full of questions, one who admired him for who was, not for what he's done.

So lost in his thoughts, Albus didn't realise he had walked straight past the portrait guarding his rooms. Chuckling slightly, he backtracked and gave the password. "Lemon drop". He walked in to his sitting room and glanced around at the mess. As tempted as he was just to leave it and go to bed, Albus knew that Armando was going to collect him for breakfast at precisely 7 o'clock, as he did every Monday morning and did not want the Headmaster to glimpse his Deputy's messy room, as he knew he would be reprimanded like a child and then lectured about finding a suitable woman who could keep him organised. Albus and Armando had been friends for years, so the teasing was always expected between the two, but sometimes Albus just wished that Armando would understand that none of the women Albus went out with were interested in him at all. They were interested in his body and his fame, not his mind. They didn't care what he had to say, they just made suggestive comments and actions.

It was not what Albus was looking for. He glanced around at the piles of books, dozens of randomly scattered robes and underwear and sighed. Albus had ordered his house elf to only serve him when called, and never to clean up his mess unless asked. He also preferred to clean manually, stating that he didn't want to become lazy and dependent on magic for every little thing. But tonight, he just couldn't be bothered. His accidental meeting with Minerva McGonagall seemed to have drained Albus, for reasons he could not explain. He rubbed his face, then waved his wand in a circle. As the clothes, books and various knick knacks straightened themselves, he closed the door to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Cup Size

_Hello all! Big thankyou to all who reviewed my first chapter, your words mean a lot. Sorry about the last paragraph being huge, I've discovered that editing on here is a pain but hopefully I've fixed the problem. FYI, I don't have a beta so if you find any mistakes, please feel free to let me know and I will try and fix them. Cheers._

Chapter Two: Cup Size

A knock sounded on Albus's door at precisely seven o'clock that morning. Albus smiled slightly as he pushed open the portrait guarding his rooms. "Good morning Armando. Right on time, as always". Dippet frowned at Dumbledore. "Punctuality is something you could benefit from Albus. Someday I will retire and you will be in charge of running this zoo. You'll soon learn that your teachers will get cranky if you're continuously late to your own meetings".

Dumbledore chuckled quietly at Hogwarts being referred to as a zoo. "Ah my wise friend. That is why I will hold the meetings in my quarters, not theirs. I can't be late to a meeting if it's held in my bedroom". Armando opened his mouth to argue, then thought better of it and continued on to the Great Hall. They walked in comfortable silence, Albus humming quietly, until something very solid flew into his back, pushing him forward and smashing his knee into a suit of armour. "Oh my god Professor Dumbledore! I am so sorry sir, are you ok?" The panicked face of Minerva McGonagall swam before his eyes. "Quite alright Miss McGonagall. Just breathing through the pain". He stood up and grabbed onto the nearest thing for support, which happened to be Minerva's left shoulder. Dippet frowned at him. "Albus I think you should go to the hospital wing and get Madam Hart to take a look at that knee. I don't have time for my transfigurations teacher to be out of action".

"Your concern for my health is touching Armando. I hope I don't inconvenience you too much". Dippet threw him an annoyed look and pointed in the direction of the hospital wing. "Go. Now". He spun around and stalked off towards the Great Hall, leaving Albus to fend for himself. Albus looked around helplessly. "Ok Armando. I'm sure I'll be fine to get to the Hospital by myself". "Let me help you Professor", Minerva said, rushing over to Dumbledore's side. "No, no Miss McGonagall, I can just conjure a cane or something. I wouldn't want to keep you from your breakfast". "Please Professor, it's the least I can do. After all it is my fault".

She wrapped her arm around Dumbledore's waist as he looped his right arm around her shoulders. Together they slowly manoeuvred through the corridors and up the stairs, attracting quite a few odd looks along the way. "So, tell me Miss McGonagall, what were you doing running through the corridors like that anyway"? Minerva blushed as she focused her eyes on the ground. "Well it's kind of embarrassing Professor. You see, Peeves snuck into Gryffindor tower that morning and he stole an item of mine. I was chasing him in order to reclaim it. I guess he tripped me". "What did he take?" "I'd rather not say, Professor, it's rather embarrassing". Dumbledore reached up with his right hand and poked playfully in the cheek. "Come on, tell me. You have nothing to be embarrassed about".

"No", Minerva replied firmly.

"Tell me".

"No".

"Yes".

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ok!" Minerva yelled, getting frustrated with the situation. "If you really must know, he stole a bra ok. A lacy, black one, my favourite actually. Is that enough detail or would you like to know my cup size as well?" Dumbledore looked at her in shock and swallowed nervously. "Ahh no, Minerva, you can keep that detail to yourself. Ahh, the hospital, thank god. Well thank you for your help Miss McGonagall".

"No problem Professor". Minerva quickly dashed out of the hospital wing and off to History of Magic. As embarrassed as she was about potentially revealing her cup size to her favourite professor, Minerva couldn't help but smile as she sat down at her desk. For the rest of the class her thoughts dwelled on only one thing. '_He called me Minerva'._


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming closer

_A/N: Yes I'm still here haha I've just had a touch of writer's block. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it's unbelievable people actually like my story. So I know they don't actually transfigure caterpillars into needles but I needed something to transfigure and I already had the idea for the needle thing in my head. Also, I think they actually did switching spells in grade one or three I can't remember, haven't done my research properly. Haven't had time actually. Ok, enough rambling. Here you go:_

Moments of Gold Chapter Three: Becoming closer

It had been two weeks since the bra incident and Minerva was in Dumbledore's office, helping him grade the first year essays. Normally teachers didn't take assistants, but as Minerva's intelligence was growing, and Dumbledore's responsibilities outside of Hogwarts were also growing, Headmaster Dippet had granted permission for Minerva to help teach and grade some of Dumbledore's first and second year classes. After all, Transfigurations Mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was Minerva's dream job, as it was, without a doubt, the finest school of magic in the world. "Professor, this essay on Switching Spells is absolutely atrocious! How could these second years be so wrong?" Minerva looked up to glare at Dumbledore but stopped at the look on his face. "What?"

Dumbledore merely continued to shake his head at her with humour in his eyes. "My dear, not everyone is as smart as you. To be a teacher requires patience, especially with those who aren't as bright. You'll have to learn that if you want my job". Minerva snorted at him. "Yeah but you're not gonna give it up willingly. I'd have to kill you first". She looked up in horror at him, her mouth hanging open. "I'm so sorry Professor, I didn't meant that. I'd never dream of hurting you. I could never". Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her ranting.

"Minerva relax. I know you were only joking. And besides, Headmaster Dippet is getting towards retirement age. We both know I would succeed him and you would, of course, be my first choice to be Transfiguration teacher. No matter who else applied, how talented they were and what job you currently had." He smiled at her and stood up to gather some papers. "Tell you what, why don't we test you out. Tomorrow, I want you to teach my first years". Minerva gaped at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'll be there to supervise you of course", Dumbledore said. "But you're my assistant and so far all I've had you do is grade essays. If you want to be a teacher, I'll let you teach. They're up to turning caterpillars into needles. They've conquered matches into needles but I thought they could attempt transfiguring a live animal". Minerva rushed over to Dumbledore and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Professor, that would be fantastic! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to let me teach".

Dumbledore couldn't resist but to hug her back. "You're very welcome, Minerva. Now, you better run off. I'm sure you have a lot to prepare. You're up first thing tomorrow morning". Minerva gave Dumbledore another tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I swear Professor, I won't let you down!" As she raced off, Dumbledore couldn't help but touch his cheek where she'd kissed him and smiled. "I know you won't let me down. My Minerva", he mumbled to himself as he continued grading essays.

The next morning Dumbledore informed his students that Minerva would be teaching them that morning. "I expect you all to be on your best behaviour for Miss McGonagall and to follow all her instructions". He turned to Minerva. "Well my dear, it's all yours". Minerva looked at him slightly panicked. "I thought you were going to supervise?" Dumbledore placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I will be. You'll be fine". He walked towards the door and when no one was looking, turned himself invisible. He made a big show of slamming the door shut then walked back over to his desk and hopped on top of it to watch the class. He figured that if no one knew he was invisible, including Minerva, he could see how the class would truly act for her and how she would teach them. Of course, if he was needed, he would step in immediately. But for now, this was Minerva's chance to prove herself.

"Ok class, as Professor Dumbledore hinted before, I will be teaching you today. My rules and expectations are the same as Professor Dumbledore's and I will not tolerate any mucking around in my class. Transfiguration is dangerous magic when one is not concentrating and the last thing we want, is to have to explain to Professor Dumbledore as to why half his classroom has been transfigured into farm animals". The second years laughed quietly, making Dumbledore smile. So far everything had been going good.

"Now, I know all of you have managed to perfect turning matches into needles, but today we are going to attempt turning caterpillars into needles. Now, it's a little bit harder with a live animal, but the more you try, the easier it becomes. I will demonstrate it for you and then you may try. Raise your hands if you have any questions". Dumbledore watched proudly as Minerva easily transfigured a caterpillar into a needle and back again, then walked around the classroom; watching the students and lending assistance where needed. She always made him proud, no matter how easy the task was.

His thoughts were interrupted as a loud scream penetrated the quiet classroom. "Oh my god, Miss Hill!" Minerva rushed to the screaming girl's side and pulled out the needle that was lodged in her forehead. She held a hand firmly to the girl's forehead to stop the bleeding and mentioned for another student, Miss Rowe, to help her get the girl to the Hospital Wing. "I will be back shortly. While I'm gone, you will all read chapter three in your book: Sully's guide to Switching Spells. If any of you even think of putting a toe out of line it will be detention for the entire class. And I assure you, I will find out".

Dumbledore stayed where he was and to his amazement, the entire class read for the whole time Minerva was gone. When she finally got back, the bell rang. "Right, now, I'm not going to assign homework as I'm not sure what Professor Dumbledore has in mind for your next lesson, but if you haven't finished the chapter, I strongly suggest that you do. And Mr Davies, if you could please remain behind. Class dismissed". There was the usual flurry of students hurrying out of the classroom as Timmy Davies sunk lower into his chair. He knew exactly why he was in trouble and he was pretty sure that when Dumbledore found out, he was probably going to be expelled. "Mr Davies, I'm sure you know why you're here. Would you care to explain what happened"?

Timmy swallowed nervously. "Well, Professor you see, I was attempting to transfigure my caterpillar and it kept running off the desk so I thought that if I levitated it, that it would be easier to transfigure cause it couldn't run off. And umm, well I'd already managed to transfigure it into the needle, then Howie Daughs was behind me Professor and he grabbed me and it scared me Professor and I accidentally made the needle shoot forwards and well, Hannah was facing towards me cause she was working with me and Jack and it went straight into her forehead". His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Minerva. "I'm so sorry Professor, I never meant to do it. Is she going to be ok?"

Minerva closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes she will be fine. However she is lucky. If it had gone into her eye she would have been blind. I hope you understand that I will have to inform Professor Dumbledore of this. Mr Daughs will most definitely receive detention; but I can't say whether or not you will get into trouble for levitating your caterpillar. Although a clever way of thinking, Mr Davies, it was still rather dangerous. That is all, Mr Davies, you may go". Timmy grabbed his books and raced towards the door. "I'm sorry Professor". Minerva waved her wand at the door so it locked, then sunk into Dumbledore's chair. She sat there for a few minutes and cried. Normally she didn't show her emotions, but this time she couldn't help it. It was only her first class and she'd already sent a student to the Hospital Wing. She was only glad Dumbledore hadn't been around to see it.

"Minerva", Dumbledore's voice rang through the classroom. Minerva lowered her hands. "Professor? Where are you?" Dumbledore turned visible again and turned around to face Minerva. She smiled sadly at him. "You never left, did you?" He took her hands in his. "I told you I'd be supervising. Minerva, you do realise that it wasn't your fault right?" She stared him as if he had suddenly grown an extra head. "Not my fault? Did you fall down and smack your head Professor? She was injured under my care, of course it was my fault! I should never have accepted this in the first place; I'm just not good enough! And because of my stupid ego, an innocent second year ended up in the Hospital Wing!"

Dumbledore stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Minerva, please, you must listen to me. If you accept this as your fault, then you will never succeed at teaching. Yes it happened under your care, but no it was not your fault. Even if I had been teaching the class, Mr Davies would still have levitated his caterpillar. The first rule to succeed in teaching is not to blame yourself for every little thing. Blame yourself once and then move on. Otherwise you will never want to step foot in a classroom again." Minerva nodded and slowly moved out of his embrace. "I guess you're right". Dumbledore wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'm always right, Professor McGonagall". Minerva blushed at him. "I'm sorry, I should have corrected him."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it shows he already respects you. As much as he would respect me or another teacher. Minerva, you did great. I'm happy to have you keep teaching." Minerva hugged him again. "Thank you Professor, I would very much like that. I did enjoy it, except for the accident. And it makes me proud that you trust me. Umm I should probably go though; I got a tonne of homework to do." Dumbledore gently stroked her cheek and chuckled. "Yes, I did set a rather complicated essay this week didn't I?" She smiled at him and blushed. "I finished yours the same day you set it sir. It's potions I've been procrastinating on".

"Ahh well, you'd better be off then. Professor Slughorn gets cranky when his essays are late." Minerva suddenly felt very brave and reached up to peck Dumbledore on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Professor". Dumbledore watched her leave and gently touched his cheek again. 'Twice now, she's kissed my cheek', he thought. 'It seems we are growing closer'. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and threw himself into his work, trying to ignore the warm feelings in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all. Sorry it's been a while; I quit my job and went back to studying so things have been a bit hectic lately. Thank you to all who are still following this story; I have a few others I'm writing at the same time as well and unfortunately I keep getting ideas for them instead of this one. But here we are, new chapter, so enjoy! Oh and please review :)_

Moments of Gold Chapter Four: I think I'm in love

It was the first Hogsmede weekend of the term, something Minerva had been looking forward to for weeks. She knew this was the perfect distraction, as over the last couple of days, she had realised that she had become infatuated with her Transfiguration teacher. However, Minerva was determined to brush it off as nothing more than just a schoolgirl crush. Strolling through the snowy streets with Poppy and Rolanda and loaded down with shopping bags, Minerva didn't notice the very solid figure she walked straight into, knocking her flat on her back.

She scowled up at the mysterious figure and was about to comment on their carelessness, until she realised that it was Professor Dumbledore who had run in to her. "I'm so sorry, Professor, I didn't see you there", she said, accepting his outstretched hand and brushing the snow off her. "Nonsense Minerva. It was my fault". He smiled at her sweetly as he pulled her to her feet, waving his other hand to gather her shopping which had sprawled everywhere. "Would you like to go for a drink, Miss McGonagall?" he said, nodding towards the three broomsticks. Minerva huffed as her two friends ran into the nearest clothing store. "Well Poppy and Rolanda seem to have disappeared anyway, so why not."

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Minerva chose a table in the back away from the noise and crowd as Albus waited at the bar. She sat and observed the people around her. The crowd was made up mainly of Hogwarts students, with a few teachers grouped together and the occasional member of the general public. As she wasn't very close with the majority of students who were in the pub, she didn't feel rude not sitting with them. However, she felt a bit awkward at forcing Albus to converse with her, as she guessed that he had probably come into Hogsmede for a reason, if not to meet up with Professors Merrythought, Kettleburn and Slughorn, then to relax and enjoy some time away from the school. She smiled at him politely as he pushed his way over to her and handed her a butterbeer. Albus studied her as she took a few sips and looked around. She was uncharacteristically silent and it worried him. "Something wrong my dear? You're never this quiet around me. Usually you're always picking my brain." He chuckled slightly as he said the last statement, earning a tight smile from her. "Professor, you don't have to sit here with me."

Albus frowned at her. "Do you not want my company Minerva?" She choked on her butterbeer in shock. "Of course I do Professor! I treasure the moments we spend together." "Then why so quiet?" She fiddled with the hem of her blouse. "I know you didn't come into Hogsmede just to have a drink with me. You get so little time away from the school and I don't want to intrude. I don't want you to be having a drink with me out of pity because you knocked me over." Albus pondered her words for a moment then looked across at her. "Minerva look at me. Now, I am going to tell you some things and I want you to listen carefully. Yes, you're right, I did come into Hogsmede with errands to run and yes, I do get very little time away from the school. However, I generally feel bad for knocking you down and I wanted to make it up to you. Minerva, I honestly love spending time with you. You are intelligent and funny and if you don't mind me saying so, very pretty. Don't ever think that I am only spending time with you out of pity. You are worth so much more than that. And please believe me when I say that I am being completely honest with you."

Minerva blushed at his words. "I do believe you Professor. Oh I can be so stupid at times. I'm sorry I assumed that you were taking pity on me. It's just, that's the one thing I hate the most. People feeling sorry for me." Dumbledore reached over and patted her hand gently. "Well since you don't want to intrude on my time but I want to continue spending time in your company, how about we finish off our drinks and you accompany me while I run a few errands? It won't take me long." Minerva smiled and downed the rest of her butterbeer. "I'd love to."

They spent the next few hours strolling through the streets of Hogsmede, laughing together as Dumbledore bought some new books and quills. "One more stop Miss McGonagall and then we can head back". She smiled at him and followed him to another shop, scoffing as she saw the name. "Honeydukes, Professor?" "Of course Minerva", he said, opening the door for her. "I need to stock up on my lemon drops." Another hour later and Minerva was literally pulling Dumbledore out the door of Honeydukes. "But Minerva I didn't get all the way around!" he protested. Minerva scoffed at him. "Professor you bought enough to last you a year! You'll rot your teeth!"

They continued to bicker for another ten minutes while walking back to Hogwarts, until Dumbledore discreetly waved his hand to gather a large snowball, waited for Minerva to get a few steps ahead of him, then lobbed it at her back. It collided with a loud _thwack_. Minerva whipped around to glare at Dumbledore, who smiled at her innocently. "Did you just throw a snowball at me Professor?" Dumbledore twinkled at her. "You must be mistaken my dear", he said. She raised an eyebrow at him and continued walking. A few seconds later and another snowball collided with her back. She pulled out her wand and whipped around, sending snowball after snowball at him, causing him to reciprocate, until the air around them was a white haze.

"Time out, time out!" Minerva yelled. Dumbledore walked up to her in concern as she bent over, clutching her cheek. He carefully placed his arms around her as he tried to get her to look at him. "Minerva, my dear, I never meant to hurt you, please look at me", he said, his face full of concern. She glanced up at him, her face twisted in an evil grin before wrapping her arms around him. He had only a second to look at her in confusion before they tumbled down the snowy hill. The couple came to a stop with Minerva resting on top of Dumbledore, her arms still wrapped around him as she laughed her head off.

"That's what you get for snowballing me, Professor", she said, smiling sweetly at him. Albus tightened his arms around her and flipped her over so he was on top. "I will just have to give you detention for that, my dear." Minerva's heart sped up slightly as she realised that her professor's face was only inches away from hers. She swallowed quickly and tried to ignore the warm feelings in her belly. "Well as long as it's detention with you I don't mind." Dumbledore freed a hand from under her and brought it up to her face, gently brushing the hair out of her face. "I actually had Mr Pringle in mind", he said, chuckling at the face she made.

"Professor did you really mean it when you said you liked spending time me?" "Actually my dear I believe I said I loved spending time with you. And yes I meant it. I also meant it when I said you were intelligent, funny and very, very attractive." He gently stroked her cheek and smiled as she leaned into it. "Professor", she whispered. "I have a problem. You see, I thought I could defeat this, thought it was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush, but I was wrong. I find myself growing very attracted to you, to the point where I may be in love with you. And I can't fight it."

"Why fight it?" Albus whispered. "If we both feel the same, then why fight it? Would you believe me if I told you that I felt something for you? Something beyond my control? Minerva I have found myself growing ever closer to you for months now and have been too afraid to say anything for fear you would be disgusted by me-" "Professor, I could never be," she whispered. She stroked his snow-dampened hair, her breath quickening as he leaned into her, touching his lips to hers.

"May I kiss you properly Minerva?" he murmured. "Please", she whispered. He cupped her face and brought it to his, kissing her more forcefully and seeking her tongue with his. She moaned as he devoured her mouth and began to trail kisses down her neck. "Professor there are people coming!" Minerva gasped. "Relax, my dear", he said, waving his hand. "I just turned us invisible," he said, twinkling at her. She giggled and rolled him over, gently stroking his cheek. "Really? So I could kiss you with people walking past us and none of them would see us?" Dumbledore chuckled at her. "Really. But unfortunately the spell doesn't stop us from being heard. So I guess I'll just have to kiss you to keep you quiet hmm?" Dumbledore tightened his arms around Minerva and rolled her closer to the trees and out of the way of the students. They continued to steal kisses as students ran past them, completely oblivious as to what was happening in the trees only a few feet away from them.

Eventually they decided to continue on to the castle as the snow was starting to soak into them. After casting several drying and warming charms, Albus took Minerva's arm in his and walked back to the grounds. "I don't want this day to end," she said as they stood inside the Entrance Hall. "It doesn't have to," Dumbledore said. "Give me a little time to change and meet me in my quarters in half an hour." She grinned at him and squeezed his hands before racing back to Gryffindor tower. Albus watched her go then quickly hurried back to his quarters. He changed into his favourite midnight blue robes which went perfectly with his auburn hair and beard, which were now dry and shining. He walked back into the sitting room and quickly banished all the books and extra robes back to his bedroom before lighting a fire and summoning his house-elf Tinky to provide some tea and biscuits. Precisely a half hour later, a knock sounded on his door.

Albus waved his hand at the door and stood in front of the fireplace as Minerva walked in. "Hello my dear", he said as she walked over to him. "Hi", she replied breathlessly. A loud _pop_ rang through the room as Tinky appeared with a silver tray full of biscuits and a matching silver teapot. "Well Minerva, please make yourself comfortable", he said gesturing toward the couch as he poured her some tea. They chatted for a few minutes until Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her. "No I'm sorry Minerva; I'm going to have to stop you." Minerva nodded and walked quickly towards the door. "Of course Professor. Thank you for the tea." Dumbledore walked over to her. "No, I didn't want you to leave. I stopped you because I want to know why you aren't talking to me." "I am talking to you," she said, staring at the floor. "No, you're not. Certainly not how you were talking to me this afternoon. What has changed? If it is something I've done tell me and I will take it back!"

Minerva looked up at Dumbledore in alarm. "No, Professor, you have done nothing! It is me!" Dumbledore took her hands in his. "Please, tell me Minerva, what is troubling you?" he pleaded with her. "I just don't want to bother getting too close to you. I mean, what happened this afternoon was wonderful but I know it wasn't real. I don't want to risk a broken heart. I know you don't really love me Professor, you just said so out of pity for me. I understand. You're not the first person in my life to do that to me. The first teacher, yes but not the first man. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. I think I should leave. Thank you for the tea and don't worry. I will ignore my feelings for you and everything will be back to normal." She stood and quickly walked out the door, leaving Dumbledore speechless.


	5. Chapter 5 Sit down and shut up!

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you're all so sweet. I get so excited when a new review pops up! Well to make up for my tardiness in posting the previous chapter, I have a new one for you right here! Now, bear with me on the next one as I already had the idea for this one in my head while I was writing chapter four, hence why I got it out so quick but I'm not certain on the idea for next chapter but I promise I'll get it out ASAP! Thank you all and please continue to review. Oh and ideas are welcome._

Chapter Five: Sit down and shut up!

Three days had passed since Minerva had dropped her bombshell and walked out of Dumbledore's office. He had tried in vain to get her to talk to him but she refused. She no longer arrived to class early, or hung around to talk to him. For the first time in his life, Dumbledore was stumped. He sighed as he looked over to the Gryffindor table where Minerva was chatting with her friends. To the rest of the school, everything appeared fine. She didn't withdraw to her room or skip meals. She continued to study, socialize and play Quidditch like normal. "Albus? Albus are you listening to me?" Dumbledore looked around to find Armando Dippet looking at him concernedly. "I'm sorry Armando, I'm afraid my mind is drifting."

"Hmm. Now, I realise you are above us all intellectually, but perhaps you might confide in me?" Dippet asked. Dumbledore pondered his words for a moment. "Normally I would, but this is special circumstances. There is someone else involved and I don't want to betray their confidence. No, I'm afraid this is something I'm going to have to muddle through myself. Thank you for the offer though." Dumbledore got up and walked down the table to where Galatea Merrythought, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was sitting. He crouched down next to her. "Galatea, I need a favour." She turned to him and smiled. "Anything for you Albus. You know that."

"I'm having some trouble with one of my students. She's angry at me and I need to talk to her. Unfortunately she keeps refusing my requests to meet. I was wondering if perhaps you could send her a message asking her to meet you in the Transfiguration classroom at seven o'clock. That way she will attend, thinking it's from you when in actual fact she will be meeting me." Galatea frowned at him. "Won't she think it odd, meeting in your classroom?" Albus nodded. "Yes, but you could mention that Peeves has messed up the DADA classroom and I graciously allowed you to use mine." She smiled at him. "Ahh Albus, you think of everything. Of course I shall do it. May I enquire as to who the student is?"

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table then back to Galatea. "Minerva McGonagall," he said. Galatea's eyebrows rose as she also glanced at the Gryffindor table. "Strange. I've never had any problems with her. Well, tell you what. It's six thirty now, so I'll just go down there and ask her. Best you go back to your spot so she doesn't get any ideas hmm?" Albus smiled at Galatea as he stood and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you my friend." Albus resumed his seat and sipped from his goblet as he watched Professor Merrythought approach Minerva and request her presence in the Transfiguration classroom at seven sharp. He smiled at the confused look on Minerva's face as she asked why the Transfiguration classroom, then at her instant nod as she agreed. Merrythought walked back to the head table, giving Dumbledore a small wink as she sat down again. He raised his goblet at her in thanks.

At six fourty five, Dumbledore left the Great Hall, being careful not to look like he was in too much of a hurry. As soon as he was out of sight, he quickly raced up the stairs and bolted through the corridors to the Transfiguration classroom. He knew Minerva would be early and he didn't want her to see him until it was necessary. He took a deep breath and straightened his robes as he walked into the still empty classroom. He stood behind the door, making sure he was completely obstructed from view and waited. A few minutes later, Minerva walked into the room. He quickly shut the door behind her. She spun around, wand at the ready as she heard the door close and lock. Albus walked slowly over to her, stopping suddenly as her wand was raised to his chest. He waved his hand lazily and her wand flew to the other side of the room. "Excuse me Professor, but I have a meeting with Professor Merrythought so if you could retrieve my wand and leave that would be great," she said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Dumbledore continued to smile and walk towards her. "Professor Merrythought is not coming. She relayed that message to you on my behalf, as I knew you would deny a meeting with me. As you have been denying them for the last three days-" "HOW DARE YOU!" Albus was abruptly cut off as Minerva strode up to him and pushed him backwards, a furious look on her face. "How dare you trick me like this? I have half a mind to go to the Headmaster! Who the hell do you think you are?" Dumbledore walked back to her, his face clouded in anger. "Who do I think I am? May I remind you, Miss McGonagall that you just pushed a teacher? If I have to resort to such extreme measures to get you to listen to me then you will! So sit down, shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Minerva was shocked into silence and sat down obediently. She had never seen Dumbledore angry before and most certainly never at her.

"Three days ago, we had a wonderful time in Hogsmede. On our return to the castle, we had a snowball fight, which resulted in a wonderful revelation. Can you tell me what that revelation was, Miss McGonagall?" Minerva stared at the floor. "We confessed our love for each other sir," she answered meekly. Dumbledore stopped pacing and crouched down beside her. He placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his. "Did you mean it, Miss McGonagall?" Minerva averted her eyes, forcing Dumbledore to again bring her eyes up to meet his. "Did you?" he murmured, gazing into her emerald eyes. She nodded timidly as tears spill down her cheeks. "Yes sir," she whispered. Dumbledore sighed and stood, pulling her up with him. He chuckled at her and pulled her close to him as she cried into his chest.

He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear, occasionally placing a loving kiss on her temple. After a few minutes she stopped crying and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry sir," she said, ducking her head in embarrassment. "Never be embarrassed around me Minerva. Remember, I love you," he said, smiling at her. "Now, why don't we head to my quarters and finish our tea from the other night and you can explain why you were so upset with me?" Minerva wiped her eyes and nodded, walking over to retrieve her wand. "Wait," she said, pulling Dumbledore away from the door. She hesitated for a second then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a sweet but gentle kiss. She smiled at him and hooked her arm through his. "I love you too," she said as they walked to his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6: Riddle

_My lovely readers! Got another chapter ready for you! As always, I love your reviews so much, they are my inspiration to continue. Please, if you have any ideas or ADMM scenes you wish were in the books let me know and I will see what I can do. Enjoy._

Chapter Six- Riddle

Minerva frowned as she looked over at the loud laughter radiating from the Slytherin table. A mixture of ten boys and girls were all gathered around fifth year Tom Riddle, each vying to be as close to him as possible. In Minerva's eyes, the amount of power and sway Tom had over his fellow students was dangerous. As his last name suggested, he was indeed a riddle. Minerva knew all the basic details about him; his half-blood parentage and the orphanage he returned to in the summer holidays, but the rest confused her. He never showed any interest in the girls that hung on his every word, yet he went out of his way to make sure they followed him everywhere. He mercilessly teased the muggle-born students, yet he himself had a muggle father. He despised every house but Slytherin, yet was obsessed with Minerva.

Minerva watched out of the corner of her eye as he sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, throwing himself down next to her. "Hey McGonagall," he said, grinning at her. "Riddle," she replied coldly, continuing to eat her breakfast. "You doing anything tonight? We should go for a walk." Minerva gathered her bag and stood up quickly. "Gee I'd love to but I've got a previous engagement with Professor Dumbledore. See you later Riddle." He watched her with narrow eyes as she walked out of the Great Hall, not noticing Dumbledore watching him with the same expression.

"Miss McGonagall, may I see you for a moment?" Minerva smiled to herself as she walked up to Dumbledore's desk as the rest of the students filed out of the Transfiguration classroom, eager to be done with the day's lessons. "Yes Professor?" she said. Dumbledore waited until the last student was out of the room then walked over and locked the door. "I noticed Mr Riddle's presence at the Gryffindor table at lunch time," he said casually. Minerva rolled her eyes and perched on top of Dumbledore's desk. "He is seriously obsessed with me. It's a bit annoying actually. But it's perfectly harmless." She smiled sweetly at Dumbledore as he looked at the floor. "Albus, are you jealous?" Dumbledore frowned as he slowly made his way over to her, although he was smiling inside at her calling him Albus for the first time. He shook his head slightly and tried not to get distracted by her long legs.

"No my dear I am not. Because you see, in order for me to be jealous of Mr Riddle, he has to possess something that I want. There is nothing that Thomas Riddle has that I could possibly want. On the contrary, I believe I have something that he wants." He gently ran his hand up her thigh and brought his mouth to hers, kissing her softly at first, then harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Hogwarts girl's skirts came to just above the knee and for the first time Albus cursed that they weren't shorter as his hands slipped under her skirt and slowly began creeping upwards. Minerva gasped sharply as she felt Albus's hands caressing her legs. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms tighter around him, letting her tongue explore every corner of his mouth.

"Oh Minerva," he moaned. He pulled away from her and smiled. "This isn't the time or the place hmm?" She blushed and jumped off his desk. "I should probably drop my books into the Tower and catch up with Poppy and Rolanda. I've kinda been neglecting them a bit these last few days….I've been spending all my free time with you." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "Yes, I'm afraid I have been neglecting dear Fawkes lately. He's most disagreeable, squawking loudly when I'm trying to concentrate, pecking holes in my favourite socks. Not to mention deliberately catching fire on my desk. He's covered it in scorch marks and reduced two of my favourite quills to cinders! A sooky phoenix is not good company. You best get going. I'll see you at dinner Minerva. And still coming back here afterwards?" She gave him a quick kiss and gathered her books. "Of course. Besides if I don't, Riddle will track me down. Bye Albus." She hurried out the door, missing the emotion clouding Dumbledore's face at the mention of Tom Riddle.


	7. Chapter 7 PreChristmas fun

Chapter Seven: Pre-Christmas fun

It had been two weeks since Albus and Minerva had gotten together and things could not have been better. Minerva spent most of her free time in his quarters, often curling up in front of the fire together while she did her homework and he marked essays. Poppy and Rolanda had noticed her continued absence, but she only told them that she was taking advanced transfiguration lessons. She did not yet feel comfortable revealing to anybody the nature of her and Albus's relationship.

She was attracted to him. She was very, very attracted to him. Kisses were all well and good, but that day in the classroom when Albus had run his hand up her leg….the sensations were still causing butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't quite ready to sleep with him, although she knew she definitely wanted to. But she also wanted to take her time getting to know Albus as more than just her Transfigurations professor. She knew nothing about his family or childhood. But she also knew she couldn't keep ignoring the lust seeping through her veins. So she decided to take things a little bit further, but not too far.

Minerva was pulled out of her thoughts by Albus as he sighed and set his essays and her book down on the table. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her head as she leaned back into his chest, breathing in his cologne. "You smell nice," she murmured. "As do you," he replied, leaning down for a kiss. Albus let his mind wander for a few moments as Minerva closed her eyes and rested back against him. He loved her. He was absolutely certain. It was more than just the thrill of dating a beautiful young girl that had him engaging in a few more cold showers than usual. He was incredibly attracted to her. Yes, he'd dated attractive women before, even a model for Witch Weekly, but there was something different about Minerva. Her intelligence and quick wit was unmatched by anyone he knew and she could challenge him for hours in chess. Of course, Albus would love to see and feel her soft skin and beautiful curves. He didn't want to push her, but he couldn't help but remember how she responded to his hand running up her leg. Perhaps he would continue with a few touches and see how things progressed.

"Minerva my dear, are you returning home for Christmas, or staying at Hogwarts?" he asked as she walked back from his bathroom. She shrugged her shoulders and poured another cup of tea. "I haven't decided yet. I miss my family, but I will miss you more. Are you staying?" Dumbledore nodded as he also moved to the teapot. "I am indeed. But that shouldn't influence your decision. Your family is important Minerva." Minerva shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. My mother and father will be hosting several important dinners and the McGonagall Christmas Ball. They won't really notice if I'm there or not. I'd rather stay here. Hamish isn't here." She mumbled that last part, but Dumbledore still heard her. "Who is Hamish?" he inquired. Minerva sighed. "He's the son of Father's oldest and most trusted friend. His parents and mine have been trying to arrange a marriage between us since I was fourteen. Every year he proposes, I turn him down and Mother and Father demand an explanation. I don't want to put up with that this year. I'd rather spend it with you."

He smiled and kissed her. "Have you got a date for the Christmas Ball? It's tomorrow night after all." Minerva blushed and looked at their joint hands. "Well Alastor Moody has asked me but I told him I would think about it. I actually wanted to tell you first, in case you saw us and got the wrong idea." Dumbledore looked downcast as he listened to Minerva. How he wished he could go with her. "I think you should go with him Minerva. It's important to keep up appearances. And I'm sure no one would think twice about the Transfiguration professor sharing a few dances with his best student." His smile faded at her sad expression. "What is it?" "I just wish we could attend together." He pulled her onto his lap and gently stroked her cheek. "One day we will. Only another eighteen months until you graduate Minerva. And then we will be free to be together, without all the secrecy." They both stood up and walked to the door, as it was getting late and Minerva needed to find Alastor and accept his invite. They exchanged passionate kisses and words of affection before Minerva reluctantly left.

She looked at her watch as she raced down the corridor. 8:45. Curfew was in fifteen minutes and Minerva still needed to find Alastair. She took off towards the dungeons, hoping he was hanging around the corridors with his friends. He generally didn't go into the common room until the last few minutes before curfew. "Alastair!" she yelled out as she rounded a corner and spotted him. "Hey Min," he said, strolling up to her. "Hey listen, are you still wanting me to go to the ball with you tomorrow night?" He nodded at her. "Yeah I'd love for you to still come with me. Shall I meet you in front of the Great Hall at 6:45?" Minerva nodded at him. "That would be great. You'd best get inside, Mr Moody, curfew is in five minutes." He laughed at her. "Sorry Miss-my-curfew-is-at-9:30-cause-I'm-a-prefect." She rolled her eyes at him and left, intent on going to the library to finish her homework. However, that didn't exactly happen.

"Hey McGonagall," Tom said as he sauntered down the corridor and stopped in front of her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tried to push past him. "Excuse me Riddle," she said coldly. He smiled at her and blocked her way. "What do you want?" she said, sighing at him. "You're going to the ball with me," she said. "No, I'm going with Alastor," she said, pushing him aside. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "No," he whispered, staring into her eyes. "You're going with me." She struggled to break free, but his grip was too tight. "No I'm not! Let go of me you arse!" Tears started to form as he pushed her back against the wall. She normally didn't lose control of her emotions when faced with a violent situation but it felt like her wrist was breaking. "Please….let me go!" Minerva whimpered. "RIDDLE!" Minerva turned to see Dumbledore thundering towards them, his face lit with fury. She whispered a silent prayer of thanks as her salvation raced over and threw Tom back from her. "Get out!" he yelled, bending down to check Minerva, who was slumped on the floor.

As Tom slinked out of the dungeons, he looked back over his shoulder and saw Dumbledore kneeling on the floor, holding Minerva close to him, one hand rubbing her back and the other gently stroking her hair. She had her arms around his neck, crying into his robes with her head on his chest, his chin resting on it. '_Well, this is interesting', _Tom thought. He quickly scurried off before Dumbledore came after him. "Minerva, my darling I'm so sorry this happened," Dumbledore whispered to her. She smiled weakly and looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault Albus. You saved me. Thank you so much." She accepted his hand as he stood up, pulling her with him. "Let me take you to the hospital wing Minerva and get that wrist looked at. Just to make sure that little snake didn't do any damage." Minerva smiled at the scowl on his face. "Ok. Just for you."

Half an hour later and Minerva had been cleared by the matron. Dumbledore offered her his arm and they walked slowly down the corridor. "Sleep with me tonight," Dumbledore said suddenly. Minerva looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry?" "No, no, no," he said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean just stay with me tonight. Don't go back to the Tower." He stopped and turned to face her. "Otherwise I'll be up all night worried about you. I understand if you don't want to," he added quickly. Minerva reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'd love to," she whispered. They kissed gently, being careful not to be seen, and continued the walk to his quarters. Once there, Albus motioned for Minerva to sit down as he quickly tidied up. Once he'd finished he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She smiled at him and reached up to gently kiss him. He instantly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. They continued to explore every corner of each other's mouth, as Dumbledore gently laid her down on the couch. He broke off for a moment and looked into her eyes, searching for signs of encouragement.

She nodded at him and pulled his head down to hers, as his hand stroked her leg. She inhaled sharply as his hand moved further upwards, slipping under her skirt and gently tickling her skin. "Albus…that feels fantastic," she whispered. "Minerva, I love you. And I'm very attracted to you. But I won't do anything that you're not ready for. If you want me to stop anything, tell me, ok?" She gave him a quick kiss before answering. "Albus, I love you too. And I'm also very attracted to you. I love when you touch me. I dream of it. Please, don't stop." He looked into her eyes, filled with longing and desire then bent down and kissed her forcefully, running his hands up and down her thighs. He continued to move his left hand up her body, slipping it under her shirt and gently trailing his nails over her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

She wrapped her legs around him as he started to kiss her neck, his hands carefully removing the band that kept her ponytail up. As he ran his hands through her hair and kissed every inch of her beautiful face he could find, she reached up and pushed his outer robe off, leaving him in a light summer robe that buttoned up the front. Albus picked Minerva up so she was sitting on his lap and stroked her cheek. "We should probably get some sleep," he whispered. "Mmmm," she replied, her mouth more occupied with his ear. She pushed him back and kneeled over him, then lent down to kiss him again. Completely lost in the sensations forming inside of him, Albus slipped his hands under Minerva's skirt and pulled her down to sit on him, squeezing her arse. Minerva broke off the kiss and looked at him in shock. "Minerva, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said. "No, you didn't," she said quickly. "It was just a bit unexpected. But I loved it. However, you're right. We should get some sleep." She smiled at him and stood up to stretch, giving just the slightest glimpse of her smooth stomach. He slowly walked up to her and before she could say anything, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.


End file.
